Broken Veronica
by Josielynn
Summary: AU Season 1:  Set before Logan and Veronica ever worked together to find Lynn Echolls, before the Camelot Motel, before LoVe had their first kiss.  Veronica finds Lilly's killer and it changes everything for her. As usual I don't own the characters...
1. Chapter 1

_AU Season 1: Veronica discovers who killed Lilly before Lynn Echolls jumped off the Coronado Bridge, Logan and Veronica worked together to find his mother and Logan saved Veronica from the federal agent (So LoVe never dated, had their first real kiss and fell in love). What if it wasn't Aaron who killed Lilly and the discovery of her real killer sent Veronica down a different path? Just an idea I had and of course I don't own the characters. _

Logan sits with his parents five rows back in the church. It's a testament to how important his parents are in the community that they are seated so close to the front.

The church is packed. Originally the service was going to be in the small church near where Veronica and her father lived. It had to be moved to the church downtown to accommodate all the people that wanted to come.

Logan finds that especially ironic since almost everyone here had turned their backs on Veronica and her father after Lilly Kane died.

He looks around the church at the well dressed people crowded into the pews. Everyone who is anyone in this town is here; well except for the Kanes who are of course absent. It is pretty hard to attend the funeral of the man whose career you deliberately ruined even if you are the richest family in town.

Looking at the mayor, congressman and important business men who are dressed in their finest suits sitting in the pews behind the family pew, Logan wonders how the guest speakers are going to spin the fact that the whole town turned against and basically ostracized the man they were here to pay their final respects to now he had been killed finding out the truth about who killed Lilly Kane.

Logan was still reeling from the news that Lilly was murdered by one of the board members of Kane Enterprises. She had been having an affair with him and threatened to go public with it. He killed her to keep her quiet. The Kanes had come home and discovered Duncan holding Lilly covered in her blood. Duncan didn't remember what happened so they altered the crime scene, got Abel Kunz to take the fall for the murder and then had publicly ruined Mr. Mars when he suspected; all to protect Duncan.

Logan remembers watching the news conference where Mr. Kane had admitted what he had done. He had expressed shock that a member of the board of his company and a long time friend had killed his daughter Lilly, had attempted to kill Veronica Mars and had killed Keith Mars. Of course he had played up the aspect of his concern for his son and his grief over the murder of his daughter but the truth was Jake and Celeste Kane had deliberately covered up Lilly's murder and had systematically ruined the career of Keith Mars. Jake and Celeste Kane had been charged with Obstruction of Justice and both had already made bail.

Jake Kane's press conference had been much different than the one where the police spokesperson had announced that Keith Mars had died from a gunshot wound to the chest he received while protecting his daughter Veronica Mars who had found the true murderer of her best friend Lilly Kane. At this time the death of Mr. Jacob Argos would not be commented on except to say that Police Officer Leo D'Matto had shot and killed Mr. Argos after he shot Mr. Mars. Leo D'Matto was on administrative leave pending an investigation of the shooting.

A few days later, the Mayor had released details of Keith Mar's funeral but there had been no further official comments on the case. There had been no public comment from Veronica or her aunt.

The pictures of Veronica leaving the hospital after he father died in the operating room were heartbreaking. Of course they made great news clips that were shown over and over whenever the story was aired on television.

Logan did not know where Veronica lived and didn't have her cell number. He had no way of communicating with her. Even if he could talk to her, what would he say to her? He had been so angry with her after her father had accused Jake Kane of hiding something over Lilly's death. He had been happy that Mr. Mars had been removed as Sheriff and he had been angry with Veronica for siding with her father. He had spearheaded the "Make Veronica Pay" treatment at school. He had hated her and he got great satisfaction from making her life hell. He was surprised that she hadn't broken with all they put her through. She had found strength inside her and had stood strong with her head up.

Well Veronica wasn't standing tall now. Maybe she was finally broken. Maybe even Veronica Mars had a breaking point. Logan felt pain in his chest when he saw her walk from the side door of the church to sit in the front pew.

She looked small. She was always small. Now she just looked tiny. It was like the life was sucked out of her leaving a shell of the girl she once was. She kept her head down and her blonde hair covered her face hiding it from the prying eyes of the press and interested public. Pictures of her being assisted out of her apartment to the Sheriff's office to make a statement and to the funeral home to make arrangements were top stories.

Keith Mar's sister had come from Seattle and was staying with Veronica. The rumor was that Veronica would be moving to Seattle once the school year was over.

Duncan had come to see Logan and had talked to him about how he was devastated his parents could think he would kill Lilly. He said he had epilepsy and the stress of finding Lilly dead had triggered an episode and he had blacked out. He said he believed his parents when they said Kunz was disgruntled and had broken in and killed Lilly.

Upset Duncan had finally confided to Logan why he broke up with Veronica before Lilly died. He told Logan that Mrs. Mars and his father had a long time affair. Celeste had told Duncan he had to break up with Veronica because she was his half sister.

Duncan told Logan that Lilly had been upset with him when he broke up with Veronica and had made him tell her why. Looking Logan in the eyes he told him how Lilly had been thrilled stating Veronica was already like a sister to her so she guessed it was official.

Duncan had cried telling Logan that he had really loved Veronica and had planned to marry her. He talked about finding her at Shelley's party and having sex with her and how now he had to live with the fact he had sex with his half sister.

After a few moments he had confessed to Logan that Veronica had found out he had sex with her that night and believed he had raped her because she had been drugged and didn't remember what happened.

Logan had truly felt pain in his chest at the emotional upheaval his best friend was feeling and especially the pain that Veronica went through thinking she had been raped. He thought about how she changed after Shelley's party, the rumors about her and how he had tormented her about being a slut. The whole time she had thought she was raped.

Logan admitted to his friend that he drugged him and Duncan had admitted that even drugged he remembered everything.

Logan thinks about his role in drugging Duncan that night and his starring role in her emotional and physical torment at school. He can see that he is no better than is father. He guesses the apple doesn't fall far from the tree.

The bad news wasn't over though. Duncan told Logan that during the fight he had with his parents over them thinking he killed Lilly, he had yelled that Veronica was his half sister and he wanted to help support her through the loss of the only man she knew as a father. Duncan said that his dad had been shocked and Duncan had realized that his father didn't know Veronica was his daughter. Now his parents had a huge fight and his mother had gone to Napa for a while. Duncan tells Logan that his father is determined to have a paternity test and find out if Veronica is truly his daughter. Duncan tells Logan he had to beg his father to wait because he didn't know what Veronica would do if he went public with the information that she is his daughter.

Logan had been reeling from the knowledge that Lilly had been having an affair while they were dating. He had been knocked down by all that Duncan had told him. He feels like he doesn't know the Kanes that well after all. He would have beaten anyone up who talked badly about them. They were like his second family. Now it turns out that there is so much he didn't know and that he was really wrong to have gone after the Mars Family and especially Veronica. It turns out that Veronica was the only one that truly loved Lilly and now she had sacrificed the man she loved as her father to get justice for her best friend who was her sister.

Logan wonders how Veronica will cope now and what will happen if she finds out Mr. Mars is not her biological father. God she was so close to him. He sees that her mother is not sitting with her, supporting her. Her mother is not even there. Veronica is truly alone now.

He notices there is an older woman sitting in the front pew with Veronica. Logan assumes this woman is Keith Mar's sister. Also sitting in the front pew is a man who Logan doesn't know and her three friends from school; three people who have braved the social suicide to even talk to her.

Logan wishes he could talk to Veronica. He owes her a huge apology and he would really like to be there to help her through the loss of her father. He knows he doesn't deserve to be close to her and that she probably hates him. He is filled with remorse and regret. He feels helpless and stupid and angry and just overwhelmingly sad.

He looks at Veronica as the service goes on. Keith's life in words and pictures is being celebrated. The pictures start with him as a child and go up to him graduating from the police academy and in his sheriff's uniform. Pictures of him and Veronica together bring smiles to the crowd. The pictures of him holding her as a baby show he was obviously thrilled and excited to have a daughter. There are so many pictures of them together; pictures of him teaching her ride a bicycle; pictures of them at the beach making sandcastles, swimming and playing catch. There are pictures of them both at a Padre game wearing matching shirts. There are pictures of him at all the special events in her life. It was obvious he was there and so proud; her soccer games and her awards ceremonies. There are so many pictures of both of them looking at the camera smiling, happy. Logan smiles at how cute Veronica looked with her blonde hair and penetrating blue eyes. Logan is struck by a picture of her holding Back Up as a puppy. Back Up is looking up at her in adoration and she is looking up at Keith with the same adoration. It is obvious that Keith Mars loved Veronica and they were very close.

Looking at the pictures now, Logan can't believe he expected her to turn her back on her father. Who could turn their back on a father who so obviously loved them and had been there for every important moment in their lives?

The final picture of Veronica shows her in the kitchen decorating what looks like a birthday cake for Keith. It is not perfect like a professionally made cake would be but it was obviously made with a lot of love. The next picture shows Keith holding the cake and smiling for the camera. He is looking at Veronica taking his picture with so much love that it brings tears to a lot of people's eyes seeing it. Especially now it is known he gave up his life to save her.

The man sitting beside Veronica gets up and goes to the podium. He introduces himself as John Butler stating he is a police officer from Seattle. He talks about Keith and how much he loved Veronica. He talks about how proud of her Keith was. He talks about the honor of being Keith's partner and how Keith was one of the best police officers he had ever worked with. He talked about how all the policemen in the precinct in Seattle heard story after story about Veronica winning awards in school and scoring goals in soccer. He tells about Veronica visiting the station and how Keith's face would light up when he saw her. He talks about how he knows Keith will be watching over Veronica from above because that is what a father does for his daughter especially a father like Keith Mars. Logan can see Veronica's shoulders shaking and her friend Wallace putting his arm around her in support. He goes on to say that the biggest honor he ever had in his life was when Keith asked him to be Godfather to Veronica. He tells Keith that he will always watch over Veronica and he won't let Keith down. He ends saying that Keith Mars will always be sheriff to him and he salutes as he walks away from the podium. He sits down next to Veronica and takes her hand.

A woman gets up and talks next. She tells the crowd that she first met Keith when he was sheriff in Neptune. She talks about being beat up by her husband and how although the police had been called to her house numerous times, Keith was the first police officer to see her abuse and how he helped her get away. She says she was so inspired that she went into the academy on his recommendation and how she is now a detective in the LA police department's domestic abuse division. She says Keith made a real difference in her life and now she is trying to make a difference in the lives of others. She says she is only one case and that the lives Keith has touched will live on. He has left a real legacy of caring. She ends by telling Veronica that if she ever needs her, call because she would be honored to help the daughter of Keith Mars. She goes over and gives Veronica a card and says something to her quietly. Veronica nods and then the woman turns and salutes the coffin and goes back to her seat. It is obvious that Veronica is trying to hold it together.

Surprisingly none of the public officials gets up to speak and Logan is secretly happy that the people who helped remove Keith from office don't try and take away from Keith's service. He thinks that whoever planned the funeral must have insisted they don't speak or Logan is sure they would have gone up there just to hear their own voices.

When the service is over two deputies, a lawyer friend of Keith's and three firemen carry Keith's coffin. Veronica stands and watches as they load her father's coffin into the hearse. She is wearing dark shades and is standing with her godfather and Wallace. Her aunt, Mac and Meg are standing behind her. No one approaches her. The limo door opens and Veronica walks over and gets in. Logan goes over to the car his parents have waiting and gets in. He sits quietly looking out the window and listens as his parents discuss who all was there and how nice the service was. The driver dutifully falls in line and follows the limo to the grave site.

The grave side service is short and reserved. Veronica is seated between her godfather and Wallace. Logan and his parents are across the grave and have a good view of Veronica. While Keith's casket is being lowered into the ground, Logan can see Veronica move to stop it. Her godfather pulls her into his arms and holds her. She turns her face into his chest. He helps her stand and walk over to the lowered grave. She drops her rose in after kissing it. She bends down and picks up the dirt and pauses before she drops it in. Her arm starts to shake and Logan can see she is struggling to let go of the dirt. The crowd watches as she tries to let go of the dirt but can't. Her tiny body is shaking so hard that they can all see it. Wallace gently reaches over and unclasps her fingers releasing the dirt into the grave. Logan wonders if she is going to be able to walk back to the car. Wallace puts his arm around her waist and supports her. Logan can't take his eyes away from her shaking form. She is obviously in immense pain. Logan wonders if she is going to be OK.

Wallace assists Veronica to the limo and she doesn't wait to see all the people throw their flowers in the grave and pay their respects. Logan doesn't blame her. He imagines the token gestures of respect given to her father now are meaningless to her.

The reception is going to be in Keith's favorite bar. It is closed to the public and the Echolls have not been invited.

Logan watches the limo carrying Veronica drive off. He wonders if he will ever see her again. He knows he has to live with the fact that she is broken and he played a part in breaking her. He helped take that sweet, loving special girl and break her.

He dutifully walks past the grave and throws his flower in. When the limo gets home Logan changes out of his suit. He telephones Duncan and tells him he is coming over. He knows his friend will have a bottle ready.


	2. Chapter 2

_Story so Far: Veronica discovered that a board member at Kane Enterprises had an affair with Lilly and killed her when she threatened to tell her father. Keith Mars is killed rescuing Veronica. Mr. and Mrs. Kane are charged with Obstruction of Justice for covering up Lilly's murder to protect their son. Duncan confides in Logan that he has epilepsy and his parents thought he killed Lilly. He also tells him why he broke up with Veronica and how he had sex with her and Veronica thought she was raped. Logan is upset at how Mr. Mars and Veronica were treated and how he treated Veronica since Lilly was murdered. He attends Mr. Mars' funeral and is worried about how broken Veronica looks._

Logan sits with Duncan in the Quad at their usual table. Most of the 09ers are not affected by the news of who killed Lilly, the attempted murder of Veronica and the death of Keith Mars. They are back to talking about parties, clothes, cars and where they are going to vacation this summer.

Logan's status of leader has not been compromised. Most everyone realizes he was fooled. The 09ers truly don't care that they hurt an innocent girl; it's only Veronica and she is a nobody.

Duncan's 09er status is assured due to his father's wealth and Logan's support. On the surface everything is unchanged.

The rest of the school though holds the 09ers in contempt for what they did to Veronica. Logan feels contempt for himself and the Kanes. He feels pain inside that he knows he is going to have to live with. He wonders how Veronica is doing. She hasn't been back to school. The rumors have her attempting to kill herself, depressed, already moved to Seattle or crazy in a mental institution.

Duncan leans over to Logan and says quietly, "Dad is upset that Veronica won't see or talk to him so he is going to serve her with the papers today that she has to give a sample to determine his paternity."

Logan thinks about the pain Veronica must be going through.

Duncan says, "I begged and begged him Logan. He can't see that Veronica probably hates him for what he did to Mr. Mars. I am worried that Veronica won't be able to take it if Mr. Mars is not her biological father."

Logan looks around and sees they are alone. He asks, "Have you talked to her?"

Duncan shakes his head. He says, "I am not allowed in to see her and she doesn't take my calls."

Logan says, "I don't deserve it but I wish I could see her."

Duncan nods and says, "Me too."

A few days later Veronica arrives at school with Wallace. He is driving her car. She gets out with her shades on and Wallace helps her get through the photographers and into the school. Logan and Duncan are at Logan's locker when she walks by. They look at her closely. She has lost weight and her hair although clean lies limply around her face as she walks. She is walking beside Wallace and he is talking to her but her face is completely devoid of emotions. People are saying hi to her but she is not responding to them. When she reaches the end of the hallway she is stopped by Weevil and the other PCHers. Weevil plants himself in front of her forcing her to stop and deal with him. Veronica looks up from the ground and sees Weevil. There is silence for a few seconds and Veronica finally says, "Eli."

Weevil looks her over critically and Veronica stands under his gaze unmoving. Finally he nods and says, "V."

Veronica continues to meet his gaze without speaking. Weevil says, "My grandmother wants me to give you this." He hands a package to Veronica wrapped in tin foil. Veronica takes the package.

Weevil adds, "She says to tell you Mr. Mars was a good man and you are to come and see her before you go to Seattle."

Veronica bites her lip and nods. She says quietly, "Thank her for this and the dinners she sent over." Veronica pauses and then says, "I will come and visit her before I go."  
Weevil nods and steps aside for Veronica to walk by. He and the other PCHers walk towards their respective lockers.

Veronica sits in her classes and at times appears to zone out completely. The teachers don't call on her and don't expect any participation from her. Logan watches in English as Veronica sits in her own world totally missing the lecture and doing the questions. He sees that her paper is blank when she hands it in after Meg touches her shoulder when the bell rang to end the class. Logan watches as Veronica automatically picks up her things and leaves with Meg. Logan picks up Veronica's English textbook that she left on her desk and unobtrusively hands it to Meg. Meg nods at Logan thanking him and puts the book in Veronica's messenger bag as they walk to their next class. Meg meets Logan's gaze reading his concern and sorrow for Veronica.

Duncan tells Logan that Veronica is the same in all their classes. She sits but does not appear to listen. She looks almost lifeless.

Mac, Wallace or Meg walk her to and from all her classes. Veronica doesn't speak much. No one talks to her. They all watch her with pity and shock at seeing how broken she is. They never thought she would break. She seemed too strong. Secretly they all admired her for taking on the school elite and coming out with her head high. Now it appears she has been pushed over her limit. Veronica Mars is broken.

Logan watches at lunch as Wallace opens the package from Mrs. Navarro and places some tamales in front of Veronica. Everyone eats from the bag and comments on how good they are. Wallace nudges Veronica and she takes a bite chewing slowly. Wallace gets her to eat one tamale and one of the cookies with much prodding. Logan can see their looks of concern towards Veronica and he sees that she has retreated deeply into herself.

The next few days follows the same pattern. Veronica is escorted from class to class and sits in her own world unless prodded by her friends.

Duncan tells Logan that Veronica's aunt has hired a lawyer. The lawyer filed a delay with an assessment from a counselor that at this time a paternity test is not in Veronica's best interests stating that the stress might cause her to fail school. The judge sympathizes with Veronica and grants a motion for a ninety day delay.

Duncan tells Logan that Veronica turns eighteen in five months so he thinks she is just trying to delay the proceedings until she can be emancipated which her lawyer already filed with the courts.

Logan orders Chinese for lunch and gives the bag to Meg as she walks out on the Quad to have lunch with Veronica and Wallace. She smiles at him and takes the bag. He says, "Don't say it's from me. She just should eat something. I thought maybe she would eat egg rolls."

Meg quietly thanks Logan and walks over and sits next to Veronica. She dishes out the cartons and places the egg rolls in front of Veronica. Veronica looks quietly at Meg and thanks her. She picks up her fork and slowly stabs at an egg roll. At Meg's urging she takes a bite. Mac arrives and Logan can see they are trying to keep a conversation going that could include Veronica but she seems to keep drifting away from them.

Two weeks later, the news breaks that Veronica is Jake Kane's daughter. Logan watches as Veronica arrives at school and Wallace helps her push through the reporters and go into the school. She is still almost catatonic at school and doesn't respond to most of the other students. Duncan tells Logan that his father got a judge to overturn the previous ninety day delay and Veronica submitted to the blood test a few days ago. The press of course got word of the blood test and there was rampant speculation. Numerous pictures of Veronica ignoring the press and being helped through a gaggle of reporters in and out of her apartment were on the television and in the paper. Jake Kane released a statement stating that the blood test showed that Veronica is his daughter and that this is a very difficult time for everyone involved.

The press had a field day with the fact that Veronica solved her best friend's and as it turned out her sister's murder. A lot was made of the fact she dated her half brother and that a man who was not her biological father died to save her. Mr. Kane has filed for custody of Veronica and she has filed for emancipation. The news is full of discussion how the court battle may turn out. Even Logan, who grew up in the eye of the press, is horrified at how invasive the coverage is.

Logan walks down the hall from the restroom towards his classroom. He sees Veronica standing in the hallway looking vacantly at her locker. No one is around her. He walks over and stands beside her. He says, "Mars, you can't open your locker by the power of your stare alone."

Veronica looks over at Logan. He leans down and says playfully, "What no quip? That was the best part of my day sparring with you."

Veronica's eyes spark with some emotion before it goes away. She says, "Funny, I didn't find you that stimulating."

Logan puts a hand to his heart and says, "Ouch that hurt Miss Mars. What did you come to your locker for?"

Veronica thinks for a few seconds and answers, 'My homework."

Logan says, "Allow me." He unlocks her locker and opens it with a flourish. Veronica stares at him in shock that he knows her locker combination. He says, 'Get your homework and I will escort you back to class."

Veronica gets her homework and shuts her locker. She turns to Logan and says, 'How do you know my combination?"

Logan laughs at her and says, "Lilly always made you use her birthday and I had to use."

Veronica interrupts and says, "Her measurements."

They both smile at the memory. Meg coming out of Chemistry to get Veronica stands listening in shock at their conversation.

Logan looks up and sees Meg. He says, "Here is Meg to find you."

He gently turns Veronica and puts his hand behind her back escorting her over to Meg. He gives Veronica one of his patented two finger salutes and heads on back to his class. Meg looks appraisingly at Veronica who is watching Logan walk away. This is the most emotion she has seen from Veronica and it was Logan who could draw her out.

Meg talks to Wallace and Mac and tells them about Logan and Veronica's encounter at her locker. She tells them about him picking up her English book and ordering food for Veronica. She says, "I could tell he cares."

Wallace is not as sure. He got to see more of the jackass Logan than the girls did. Meg says, "Wallace, before Lilly died, Logan was a real friend to Veronica. He was always able to draw her out and make her feel better."

Meg pauses and says, "I think he was so broken by Lilly's murder and he is so close to the Kanes so he wanted to protect them."

Wallace not impressed by the excuses says, "Well he hurt Veronica and that makes him an enemy in my book."

"Just think about it." Meg advises, "I think if we can get the Logan that was her friend, not the mean person he became after Lilly died, he may be able to help her. Veronica may need the old Logan."

A few days later, Logan finds himself pushed pretty roughly into an empty classroom by Wallace. When the door closes and Logan looks around he sees Meg and Mac sitting in the classroom. He says sarcastically, "A simple 'can we talk' would have sufficed."

Wallace smirks and says, "This was more fun for me."

Logan glares at Wallace. Wallace glares back.

Meg steps towards Logan and says, "Logan, we are worried about Veronica."

Logan immediately turns to her and says, "Why? What is going on with her?"

Meg smiles and says to the others, "Convinced?"  
Mac and Wallace look at Logan and both nod. Wallace's nod is a lot more reluctant.

Logan frowns at them all and says, "What is going on? Is Veronica OK?"

Turning to focus on Logan, Meg says, "No Logan. Veronica is not OK by any stretch of the imagination."

Logan steps towards her, his body language and face betraying his worry. He says, "Explain."  
Meg sighs and waves her arm towards Mac and Wallace as she speaks, "We are really concerned she is getting seriously depressed."

Logan questions, "How seriously?"

Wallace confides, "She won't go to a counselor and she isn't really talking to anyone. She doesn't eat. She doesn't sleep. She goes into herself and it is almost impossible to get her to talk."

There is a pause while they wait for Logan to process what they are telling him. He looks upset to hear she is doing even worse than he thought.

Meg says, "I saw how you were able to get her to come out of herself Logan."

Logan looks at her and stays silent. Meg says, "She may need her friend Logan, the guy who was one of her best friends before Lilly died. Can you be that guy?"

Logan stays quiet looking at Meg. Meg adds. "Would you be willing to try and talk to her?"  
Logan sits on the edge of a desk and says, "I would like that more than anything." He admits. The others look at him in surprise. He goes on, "I've been such a jackass to her that I don't know if she can forgive me and we can get back to being friends again."

Wallace immediately frustrated that Logan seems to be more focused on himself interjects, "This is not about you."

Meg quietly intervenes, "What we want to know is if you can help her through her dad's death and finding out he is not her biological father?"

Logan looks at Meg and asks, "What do you want me to do?"  
Meg seeing Logan wants to help says, "We thought you could run into her at dog beach and maybe talk to her for a while."

Logan thinks about it and says, "Sure. What time?"

Wallace says, "I will call you when she leaves the apartment."  
Logan nods and says, "OK. I'll try and talk to her. Don't be surprised if she tazors me though."

Wallace says, "Well it's win/win for us then."

Logan smirks at Wallace as he heads over to the door of the classroom. He holds up his hand and says, "I know… if I hurt her you will all hurt me."

He opens the door and leaves. The three friends look in shock at his departing figure and Mac smiles. She says, "He is so like her."

Wallace sighs and says, "I hope we did the right thing."

Meg thinking about Veronica's almost catatonic state the last while says worriedly, "I don't know if we have anything to lose."

_A/N: There are 2 more chapters in this story. Next chapter Logan and Veronica talk. Thanks for reading._


	3. Chapter 3

_Story So Far: Veronica discovers who killed Lilly earlier in Season 1 before Logan's mother jumps off the bridge, before Logan saves Veronica at the Camelot and before LoVe. Her father is killed saving her. Jake and Celeste Kane admit they thought Duncan killed Lilly so they got Abel Kunz to take the blame for her murder. Logan and his parents are at Keith Mar's funeral and Logan is concerned she looks broken. When she comes back to school, it is obvious that she is deeply unhappy. The news breaks that Veronica is in fact Jake Kane's biological daughter. Her friends see Logan's concern for her and desperate to help her ask Logan to talk to her._

Logan parks his car and looks out over the beach. He has racked his brain and really doesn't even know how to begin this conversation with Veronica. That's if she will even talk to him and that's a big if in Logan's mind.

If he were her, he wouldn't talk to him or any of the 09ers; but especially him. He was her friend and he turned on her. Really his behavior is unforgivable.

That said, Logan truly wants to talk to her. He wants to see if he can get her to talk about what happened; if he can get her to come out of her dazed manner.

He looks out the windshield and can see her sitting in the sand with her dog lying beside her. She still looks tiny. He takes a deep breath and opens the door and gets out. He walks slowly up the beach behind her.

Back Up hearing someone coming raises his head. He gets up and runs over jumping on Logan.

Logan not expecting Back Up to remember him was unable to brace his feet in the soft sand and ends up on his back with Back Up licking his face.

Veronica turns just in time to see the comical look of shock on Logan's face before he is knocked over and kissed by her dog. Veronica starts to giggle and then she laughs at little at the sight of Logan flat on his back being kissed by her dog.

She has never understood why but Back Up has always adored Logan.

Logan having the wind partially knocked out of him turns his head away from the pit bull's enthusiastic attentions and gently pushes Back Up off him. He raises his head to look over at Veronica.

She looks at Logan's expression of embarrassment and surprise and she goes into another fit of giggles. She calls off Back Up.

Logan sits up and moves over next to Veronica. He watches her as she giggles. He smiles; happy to see her happy even if for only a few seconds.

She finishes giggling and looks over at Logan. He's sorry to see her face become closed but he understands why she is protecting herself.

Her voice quiet and almost non expressive, she asks, "What are you doing here?"

Logan looks out over the ocean and takes a deep breath of ocean air. He tells her, "I come here sometimes to think." Before she can comment, he holds up his hand and says evenly, "Save it Mars. Contrary to your belief, I can think."

Veronica's mouth quirks a little at the corner and Logan watching her carefully catches it. She looks away saying, "I don't know what you mean."

Logan smirks at her and says, "That act might work on someone who hasn't known you for like six years."

Humor gone, Veronica turns her head back to look at him. Her face is almost expressionless. "I'm not the same girl anymore."

Logan nods. He reaches over surprising her by taking her hand. "None of us are the same." He looks down at her hand and he absently rubs over the lines slowly. He says quietly, "You've improved. Duncan and I have regressed."

Veronica watches Logan as he rubs her hand. She feels the tingle all the way up her arm.

Logan finally looks up from his perusal of their joined hands. He looks out at the ocean and starts to talk. "One night I snuck into the Kane mansion and I spent the night with Lilly in her room."

He looks briefly at Veronica and then back at the quiet ocean view. His brown eyes are cloudy with memories. He continues, "I think she had fought with Celeste and Jake or something. She was in that almost desperate mood she got in sometimes. You know the one where she couldn't seem to control herself?"

He looks back at Veronica to see if she is listening. He continues to hold her hand and absently rub it.

Veronica nods obviously listening to what he is saying. It is really unusual for them to be talking and Logan has started a conversation about Lilly. No one even mentions her anymore. Without conscious thought about it she allows Logan to hold her hand. She is focused on what he is going to tell her about Lilly.

Logan looks back out at the ocean satisfied she understands what he is saying so far. He goes on, "She called me over and she practically jumped me before we were even in her room." He shakes his head a little at the memory.

Veronica watches the expressions flit over Logan's face.

"Anyways I guess fucking me senseless and drinking could not ease whatever pain she was in so she cried." Logan tells her.

Veronica could sense the pain Logan was in remembering that night. She squeezes his hand. Logan looks down again at their hands. He turns his hand capturing Veronica's smaller hand in his and holds it securely in his. His voice more emotional but still steady he says, "She was inconsolable and finally insisted I call you."

Veronica frowns but listens. Logan continues, "I called you and your father answered all mad because it was two o'clock in the morning on a school night but I persuaded him to wake you up and let you talk to me for a few minutes."

Logan adds, "As soon as you were on the line, Lilly snatched the phone from me and started crying to you. She kept asking you if you would always love her and if you would be best friends forever."

Logan looked at Veronica and correctly interprets her puzzled look. He clarifies, "It was just before her sixteenth birthday party." He could see Veronica's face clear as she remembered the late night telephone call.

Logan seeing her interest in the conversation continues, "I don't know what you said to her but Lilly relaxed listening to you and went to sleep."

Logan looks at their still joined hands and tells her, "I was jealous of you. I realized that Lilly loved you more than she loved me. She was in a house with her brother and her parents and she was naked with her boyfriend and she wanted you."

Veronica looks at Logan and doesn't know what to say. He wiggles closer to her and says, "When Lilly talked about the future, you were always mentioned." He pauses and then adds, "Sometimes she mentioned me and Duncan but she always mentioned you."

Logan looks out over the ocean and says, "I have been here a lot since Lilly died doing a lot of thinking and drinking."

He smirks at Veronica and says, "OK, more drinking."

Veronica half smiles at his wry sense of humor.

He continues, "I realized that Lilly and I had no self control. She could be such a bitch and I can be a real jackass. We both relied on you to be our tether. We ran wild knowing you cared enough to stop us and reel us back in. It was like we were looking for discipline and you were the parent providing us with boundaries and love. Duncan disapproved of us but never stopped us. You stopped us. Lilly needed the security of knowing you were there."

Logan moves even closer and says, "When Lilly was murdered, Duncan went into his drug coma. I made you choose between your father and me. When you chose your father over me, I had no tether. I ran wild and I had no one to pull me back in. No one cared enough."

Logan pauses and looks at Veronica. He says, "Lately, I realized that you were strong enough to provide your own tether. You weren't looking for other people to tether you."

Veronica says, "I don't feel strong Logan." Her voice chokes with emotion. Logan takes her face in his hands and says, "You are strong Veronica and you will be OK. But right now when you feel weak, you can look to the people who love you to keep you tethered. When the storm blows over, you will still be secure and safe because you have that tether."

He puts his forehead to hers and says, "I am starting to grow up Veronica and I am stronger now. I can provide a tether for you if you'll let me. I would like to be here for you and help you."

Veronica says, "Logan I miss him so much." She starts to cry.

Logan pulls her into his chest and wraps his arms around her small frame. She leans against him and sobs. Logan puts one hand up to hold her head and the other hand rubs her back gently and he says soothingly, "I'm so sorry Ronnie."

Wallace sitting in his mother's car watching breathes a sigh of relief. It is obvious that Logan does know Veronica well and is able to get through to her. Veronica is crying and she seems to be letting Logan help her.

Wallace has heard from Mac and Meg that there had been a special bond between Logan and Veronica. When Veronica stuck by her father, that bond had been broken. It looked like they were trying to repair it. He only hoped it was what Veronica needed. He opens his cell phone and speed dials Meg.

Logan holds Veronica as she cries. He wishes he could make her feel better. He wishes she didn't have to go through this. He wishes he could take away some of her pain but he knows he can't. The only thing he can do for her is to be there and listen.

So he listens as she tells him that she can't make it without her dad; how everyone left her but her dad has always been there for her. He listens as she talks about how she and her dad relied on each other and now he is gone. She cries about how alone she is and how she loved her father and how she misses him.

Finally Veronica has cried out some of her pain and she lays spent in Logan's arms. She listens to the steady beat of his heart and is soothed a little.

Logan quietly says, "Ronnie. Duncan talked to me about his dad and your mom's affair and how you are his half sister."

He feels Veronica stiffen. Logan pulls her closer and says, "I know it's not my business but did your dad know?"

Veronica doesn't answer for a long time and then finally says quietly, "We both knew."

Logan pulls back and looks in shock at Veronica. She explains quietly, "I found out when I was searching for Lilly's killer. I had a paternity test done."

Logan hugs her as he tries to process what she has said. They are both silent for a while and finally Logan asks, "How long did he know?"

Veronica sighs and then says her voice a little muffled by Logan's chest, "The whole time I guess. He was a good detective."

Totally stunned Logan says a little wondrously, "I'm so glad I met your dad."

Veronica pulls away frowning and looks at Logan. She says, "What do you mean?"

Shaking his head as he speaks, the obviously shocked young man explains, "He stayed with a woman who cheated on him and lied to him about his child. Then he raised you and loved you totally even though you weren't his biological daughter. He continued to put up with your mom's drinking, lies and affair just to be with you. That's amazing enough but he helped so many people. He was so strong, sure and good inside. I guess it is just good to know that men like that exist."

Veronica stares at Logan in surprise. Logan seeing her surprise says, "Look at my role models. Dad and Jake have affairs, lie, manipulate and are generally self centered. It's a relief to know that I can strive for better."

Logan throws himself on his back and looks up at the sky. He throws an arm across his eyes. He says his voice filled with frustration, "I was such an idiot for believing Jake's lies after Lilly died. I helped punish one of the only decent guys around and I punished you for a guy who covered up his own daughter's death, hurt innocent people to do it and had an affair that lasted for years."

Veronica sits quietly watching Logan's obvious disgust and distress. She can tell he does feel badly about how he acted.

After a minute or two she says, "I asked Dad why he put up with Mom's lies, affair and drinking."

Logan pulls his arm away from his face and looks over at Veronica. "What did he say?"

Veronica bites her lips and her eyes tear. She cries out, "He said I was worth it." Her face crumples and she says in anguish. "He loved me so much and I repaid him by getting him killed."

Logan looks at Veronica in shock. She starts to cry heart wrenching sobs and then suddenly stands up and runs towards the ocean. Logan jumps up and chases her catching her from behind before she can get to the water. He wraps his arms around her from behind and pulls her into his body holding her securely as she struggles.

Wallace jumps out of his car and rushes down to where Veronica is being held by Logan. He hears Veronica yelling at Logan to let her go and watches as the dark haired 09er continues to hold her.

Angry he steps forward to intervene when suddenly she stops struggling and cries out to her father that she is sorry. She keeps saying she killed him. She is sobbing about how he deserved a better wife and a better daughter.

Wallace feels the tears in his eyes and he sees the tears in Logan's. He watches as Logan just holds her as she sobs over and over, "I'm sorry dad, I'm so sorry."

He sees his best friend break apart. She curls into a tiny ball and her legs don't hold the weight of her grief. He watches as Logan, her former friend and then enemy sinks to the sand still holding her in his arms.

Wallace thinks about all the pain she has been holding in and he is not shocked that she eventually broke down.

Back Up perceptive to Veronica's pain followed Veronica to the water when she ran there. He watched as Logan held Veronica and moved closer when Veronica cried out loud. When Veronica and Logan sank to the sand, Back Up moved to her and nuzzled her neck.

Logan and Wallace watch as Veronica wraps her arms around Back Up's neck and sobs into his fur.

Logan feels like his heart has been torn out of his chest. He cannot believe the pain and guilt Veronica has been holding inside. He hears a noise behind and looks. He sees Wallace standing there with tears in his eyes. Their eyes meet and their mutual shock and worry for Veronica is acknowledged and shared.

Wallace says quietly, "I should get her back home."

Logan shakes his head no. He looks down at Veronica and says, "I think that Ronnie needs to talk about what happened the day her dad died."

Veronica stiffens and Wallace begins to say something when he meets Logan's gaze and sees the love in it. He sees that Logan loves Veronica.

Logan tightens his arms around Veronica and says, "Ronnie please." Logan nuzzles his face in her neck from behind and says, "Please trust me and tell me what happened. You can't hold it inside you. It's killing you."

Her voice breaking she tells him, "I can't."

Wallace gets down on the sand beside Veronica and says, "V, we love you. We need you to talk to us and tell us what happened. Please."

Veronica lifts her head and looks at her BFF. Her voice filled with anguish she cries out, "I was stupid and got my dad killed."

Wallace says firmly, "Tell us V."

Veronica looks at Wallace. He reassures her, "I'm your BFF. You can tell me anything and I can tell you anything right?"

Veronica nods. He says, "Nothing will change how I feel about you."

Logan kisses Veronica's temple and says, "Talk Ronnie. Let us help you."

After a shaky breath, Veronica starts telling them about her suspicions of someone at Kane Enterprises and then goes on to tell them how she got a break talking to a secretary who remembered Lilly had visited Mr. Argos. Veronica talks about following him and bugging his office and cell phone.

She talks about how he caught her following him and how he admitted to her he killed Lilly after he had an affair with her. Veronica tells them how she could tell by the look in his eyes he was going to kill her too. She talks about how stupid she was to go after him by herself and how she didn't take Back Up or let anyone know where she was. She talks about how her dad must have gotten suspicious and took Leo to go and find her. She explains how her father has a chip in her cell phone and car to locate her.

Her voice shaky and emotional, she tells how Mr. Argos shot her dad and how Leo shot Mr. Argos. She cries as she talks about holding her dad and how the paramedics worked on him and then took him away. She talks about riding in the ambulance and then waiting in the surgical waiting room. She talks about how she prayed and prayed he would make it and then she wished it was her instead. Her voice almost wooden now she talks about how the surgeon came out of the operating room and told her he had died.

Finally her voice exhausted she talks about how she doesn't know if she can live with the fact that her dad died because of her. She talks about needing to get justice for Lilly and how now the price was too high and she can't seem to go on knowing what she has done.

Logan and Wallace look at each other in shock and alarm. They can see the same worry in each other as their eyes meet. Veronica doesn't have a reason to live.

Wallace is holding Veronica's hand, she has her head on Back Up's neck and she is in Logan's arms. She lies there passively and quietly. Wallace finally says, "You need to get back to your aunt."

He looks at Logan and Logan nods.

Logan lets go of Veronica and stands. He bends down and picks her up holding her closely to his chest. She turns and puts her face into Logan's neck. She is completely passive and quiet. Logan nods at Wallace to lead the way and Logan follows carrying Veronica. He puts her in the passenger side of Wallace's car and belts her in.

The two men are quiet as they get Veronica from the beach to the car. Logan leans in and kisses her forehead. He says quietly, "Ronnie. You are wrong about not being a good daughter." He kisses her forehead again and says, "Call me anytime you want to talk or if you want to hang out." He stands up and gently shuts the car door.

He steps back and watches as Wallace backs out and drives off towards Veronica's apartment. Back Up is leaning over the seat checking up on Veronica. Logan half smiles. He wishes he had another person in the world who loved him half as much as that dog loves Veronica.

Logan takes a deep breath and lets it out. He's surprised his heart is still beating in his chest. He was sure it pulled out when he heard Veronica's pain. How do you get over thinking it is your fault the person you love most in the world died? He pulls out his cell phone and dials. When it is answered he says, "DK, I just finished talking to Veronica. Can we meet?"


	4. Chapter 4

_Story So Far: Veronica discovers who killed Lilly earlier in Season 1 before Logan's mother jumps off the bridge, before he saves her at the Camelot and before they start to date. Her father is killed saving her. Jake and Celeste Kane admit they thought Duncan killed Lilly so they got Abel Kunz to take the blame for her murder. Logan and his parents are at Keith Mar's funeral and Logan is concerned she looks broken. When she comes back to school, it is obvious that she is deeply unhappy. The news breaks that Veronica is in fact Jake Kane's biological daughter. Her friends see Logan's concern for her and desperate to help her ask Logan to talk to her. He meets her on the beach and does get her to talk but is upset to find out she blames herself for her father's death. _

Logan arrives at the gate of the Kane Estate and is immediately let in. He drives up the long driveway and parks off to the side. Looking at the house he sees Duncan waiting at the door. They have been friends; best friends for years. Duncan knows by the tone of Logan's voice that something major happened this afternoon with Veronica and he is anxious to hear what Logan has to tell him.

Across town Wallace leaves Veronica in the care of her aunt and calls Mac and Meg asking them to meet him at Mac's house. When Wallace arrives he is not surprised to find that Meg is already there and they are waiting a little impatiently for him to arrive. He holds up the coffee and bag of doughnuts he picked up. He says, "We need some brain food for this meeting."

Meg walks over and takes the bag from him leaving him to carry the coffee. Mac silently leads the way up to her bedroom. She crosses her fingers hoping that whatever Wallace has to tell them is in some way good news. Where Veronica is concerned, they could use some good news.

Duncan shakes his head a little after listening to Logan's version of what happened on the beach. He patiently let Logan tell the story in his own way mostly without interruption. At the end he sums up, "So Veronica doesn't feel like she has a reason to live?" Logan just looks worried.

Standing abruptly at the end of the story, Mac paces as she thinks. Obviously upset she looks at Meg and Wallace and states, "We should have guessed there was more to it than her father dying." She looks at her friends and puts up her hand. "I know she was close to him and losing a parent is enough but her withdrawal is so profound. She won't even talk to us. It makes more sense now we know Veronica is feeling guilty that she got father killed."

She paces back towards her friends and stops in front of them. She questions, "How do you get over that?"

Meg shakes her head and says, "I don't know." Trying to see the bright side she adds, "At least we know what we are facing."

Wallace still affected by Veronica's pain tells them that he feels a little better about things now she has at least talked about it. He looks over and meets Meg's and then Mac's gaze. He says a little wonderingly, "I would have let Veronica go home but Logan knew her well enough to force her to open up about what happened the day Keith died." Wallace takes a sip of his coffee as he thinks about Logan's way with Veronica.

Meg agrees it is a start. She says, "I wish she would get some professional help."

"This problem is too big for us,"

Mac frets that Veronica can be obsessive and if she believes she got her father killed, she may not want to live.

Bouncing a little on the bed with her thoughts Meg adds, "Maybe we should have an intervention. Maybe we could get her to see she needs to see a therapist."

Mac looks at Wallace who seems lost in thought. She asks, "What are you thinking Wallace?"  
He finally says, "It's weird but I don't think Logan loves Veronica as a friend. I think he truly loves her as a man."

Meg and Mac are shocked but Meg finally says, "Well they were close friends before Lilly died." She adds her voice uncertain, "Maybe he truly loved her then."  
They discuss the situation and Wallace tells them that he thinks Logan may be the key to Veronica seeing a future for herself. In fact, Logan may be her future. The girls look at him in shock as they try to wrap their heads around the idea that Logan loves Veronica."

Wallace says, "All I know is Logan was able to get her to talk. We should meet with him and see what he thinks we should do."

Meg suggests, "We should include Duncan too. He has known her for years and he is her brother." She adds, "Maybe we should talk to Mr. Kane too."

Frowning Mac says, "I don't know. She is requesting emancipation rather than live with him. He did have Mr. Mars removed from office…."

Wallace interrupts more decisively, "It is too much for us to decide. Let's see what her aunt thinks we should do."

Wallace opens his phone and says, "I want to see if Veronica went to sleep and we can ask her aunt what she thinks we should do."

The two boys from the 09er district don't know what can be done to help Veronica but they do know they want to be involved. Duncan and Logan finally decide that they have to talk to Meg, Mac and Wallace and come up with a game plan to help Veronica. Just as Logan opens his phone to call Wallace, his phone rings. He recognizes the number as Meg's. He answers saying, "It's weird but I was just about to call you."

Logan listens as Meg tells him that she, Mac and Wallace met and they are even more concerned about Veronica now they know she feels she got her father killed. Immediately Logan agrees and says, "I'm with DK. Can we get together and maybe brainstorm or something?"

Meg tells him that Veronica's aunt thinks they should all meet and talk when Veronica is not there. She tells him that Miss Mars suggested tomorrow after school when Veronica is visiting her lawyer.

Logan immediately agrees to come and tells Meg he will ask Duncan. After telling Meg he will see her at school the next day, he hangs up. He's a little relieved that Veronica's aunt is willing to include him and DK. He tells Duncan about their meeting and Duncan agrees to skip soccer to go.

The next day Veronica is absent from school. Wallace tells Logan that Veronica's Aunt Susan called him telling him Veronica stayed in bed and refused to get up so she just let her sleep. The group of teenagers is worried but they are reassured that their meeting is still on as Veronica agreed to go and see her lawyer.

Logan is the last to arrive at the meeting. He is introduced to Veronica's Aunt Susan and she tells him she is happy to meet him. Veronica's aunt updated everyone on her worries about how seriously depressed Veronica was and how negatively she reacted to the paternity test requested by Jake Kane. She tells them that Veronica has requested emancipation and she doesn't know what Veronica will do if she finds out she has to go and live with the Kanes. Duncan admits that he has tried to reason with his father but right now his father is just seeing that he has missed so much time with Veronica already.

Just then the telephone rang and Veronica's aunt went to answer it. The group of teenagers hears her say, "Oh, hello Cliff."

Wallace mouths, "Lawyer," to the teens. They all listen to Aunt Susan's end of the conversation wondering if something has come up that he needs to discuss with her. Almost immediately they see Susan Mars stiffen and listen as she tells Cliff she dropped Veronica off at his office over an hour ago.  
The waiting group hears her underlying tone of concern. They look at each other in question.

Her next question makes the blood freeze in their veins. She asks, "Is she answering her cell phone?"

Almost simultaneously they all understand; Veronica is missing.

Anxiously they watch as Veronica's aunt dials her niece's cell phone and gets her voice mail. Wallace takes out his phone and dials Veronica. They listen as he gets her voice mail as well.

Susan Mars is worried. She understands that the police won't do anything until Veronica has missing for 48 hours but she is concerned about her niece's mental state with all she has been through lately.

The group decides to split up and look for her. They divide up places they think she might be. Wallace suggests that each group should have someone Veronica will trust. Aunt Susan is persuaded to stay at home and coordinate the search. Logan partners with Wallace and they decide to go to the cemetery. Duncan and Meg take the beach. Mac calls Weevil and lets him know that Veronica is missing. Duncan and Logan listen as Mac tells Weevil where they are already looking. She says, "Call my cell if you find her."

Logan still finds it odd that she is good friends with the leader of the local bike gang but at this moment he is grateful for each extra person that helps to look for her. Mac agrees to go over to the school and look in Veronica's locker and on her live journal for any clues as to where she might have gone. Duncan phones his father and lets him know that Veronica may be missing and he alerts Clarence Weidman to start looking for her. Susan Mars phones Deputy D'Amato and he agrees to look for her as well.

They all get each other's numbers and start looking. They agree to call and check in with Veronica's aunt in an hour.

'

Logan and Wallace walk to Keith Mar's grave and see Veronica lying beside his grave. The young men feel a profound sense of relief she is OK. They see she has brought her father a rose. Veronica hears them arrive and says, "Dad, the Calvary is here already. I have only been gone two hours. See you don't have to worry. I am well protected."

Wallace and Logan walk towards the grave. Veronica puts up her hand and says, "Logan stop." Both Wallace and Logan stop. Veronica stands up and walks to stand in front of them. It is obvious she has been crying but she looks calm now. She says, "Logan, I want to thank you for helping me yesterday afternoon." She moves to stand in front of Logan. "I would like to try and be a tether for you." She asks, "Do you still want to be a tether for me?"

Wallace watches as Logan nods and answers, "I really do Veronica."

She meets his gaze and says quietly, "Good. I'll see you tomorrow at school then Logan."

He looks questioningly down at her. She explains, "You can't be here Logan. You don't deserve to be here visiting my dad."

Logan nods in understanding.

She turns to Wallace. "What are you doing tonight BFF?"  
He meets her gaze and says, "Nothing. What did you have in mind?"  
She tilts her head and tells him, "I thought you could go pick up pizza and ice cream and then come back. I brought the Mars family photo album and I thought I would tell you about some of the pictures."

A smile lights up Wallace's face. He immediately assures her, 'That sounds great!"

Veronica hands him her car keys and says, "Here, you can bring the LeBaron back with you."

Wallace takes the keys and says, "OK."

He pauses obviously conflicted about leaving her there alone, "V, are you going to be OK here by yourself?"

Veronica steps closer to Wallace and says, "I am not going to do anything to harm myself Wallace."

Her eyes tear and she says her voice shaky, "My dad died so I can live. I will definitely do my best to make his sacrifice worth something."

Wallace nods and steps closer to hug her. He says, "I know you will."

Her voice muffled in his chest she tells him, "I'm sorry I worried you Wallace."

He squeezes her tightly and says, "It's fine V. As long as you are OK."

Veronica leans her head on Wallace's chest and says, "I'm not OK yet but I will be."  
Wallace puts his cheek to touch her head. He says, "I love you V."

She smiles into his chest and says, "I love you too Wallace."

She leans back looking at him and teases "Make sure I get my own pint of ice cream. I'm hungry and you know I don't share ice cream."

Wallace laughs and says, "I'll be back as soon as I can."

As they walk back to the Xterra, Wallace calls Veronica's aunt and updates her. He tells her that he will bring Veronica home when she is finished. She agrees to call everyone else and tell them Veronica is OK.

Logan dials Chao's Pizza and orders Veronica's favorite pizza adding breadsticks to the order.

He is quiet as he drives Wallace back to the apartment to collect Veronica's car. Wallace looks at him seeing his upset and reassures him, "V is going to be OK Logan."

Nodding in agreement Logan says, "I think so too."

"What is bothering you then?" Wallace asks.  
Logan looks briefly at Wallace and tells him, "I wanted to thank you for being there for Veronica. She is lucky to have you."  
Wallace is quiet for a few seconds. He realizes that Logan is not upset Veronica is making him leave. He is upset he ever left.

Wallace begins to see why Veronica showed such loyalty to Logan even though he was being horrible to her. It is obvious they had a close friendship and he cared for her deeply.

They drive in silence for a few blocks and then Wallace speaks up, "I'm glad that you two are going to work on your friendship."

Logan meets Wallace's gaze and admits, "It's more than I deserve but I am going to take it and be grateful."

Satisfied Logan is truly going to try to be a good friend to Veronica Wallace shares his worry, "She is going to need all of us to make it."

Logan nods and reassures the young man who is just beginning to trust him, "I will be there for her. She's may not feel it right now but she's strong."

"That she is," Veronica's BFF agrees.

The next day Veronica arrives at school with Wallace as usual. It is obvious to everyone that a major change has occurred. She still looks sad and she is still quiet but she is looking around and interacting more with her environment. She has more life in her walk. Veronica Mars is no longer broken.

She gets to her locker and Mac and Meg walk over to visit with her. She says goodbye to Wallace and walks with Mac and Meg to her homeroom class. As she passes Logan's locker she gives him a little wave and a small smile. He smiles back at her watching her as she continues to walk to her classroom.

A week later the students at Neptune High see that Veronica is improving. She is paying attention more in class and she is turning in her homework. She still looks unbearably sad at times and when someone mentions Keith Mars or Jake Kane she withdraws a little into herself. However there are times she smiles or talks to someone and seems to be almost normal for a brief moment.

One morning on her way to first period with Mac and Meg, she sees Logan standing at Duncan's locker and stops. Logan is leaning against the locker next to Duncan's talking to him. They both look over at her.

She says, "Duncan, can we walk you to class?"

He looks at Veronica for a second and says, "Sure." He stands up, shuts his locker and walks to stand by the girls.

Veronica looks at Logan and asks, "See you in English Logan?"

He nods at her and offers, "Buy you lunch?"

Veronica tilts her head and says, "Chinese?"

Logan nods again.

Veronica says, "Don't forget..."

Logan interrupts and says, "The egg rolls."

Veronica smiles and Logan smiles back at her.

She turns and after giving a wave to Logan starts walking to class. She says, "Duncan did you agree or disagree with the resolution for today regarding torture?"

Duncan says quietly, "I disagreed."

Veronica looks at Meg and asks, "What about you Meg?"  
They continue the discussion until they get to class.

The Kanes and Veronica continue to be paparazzi targets. It seems the public is still very interested to know what will happen at Veronica's custody hearing.

The 09ers don't know what to do with the fact that Veronica is a Kane and Duncan's half sister. They have followed the party line and ensured that she paid socially for standing beside her father against Jake Kane. Now it turns out she is a Kane and they are not sure what is going to happen.

Veronica for her part has made no moves to return to the 09er fold. She has also shown she has no interest in talking to any of the non 09er students who ridiculed or ostracized her. She arrives at school everyday with Wallace. At lunch she eats with Wallace and at times they are joined by Mac and Meg. A few times a week Logan buys her lunch and sits with her for part of the lunch period. Occasionally Duncan has lunch with her as well.

The school has watched as Duncan and Veronica have a quiet but reserved relationship. They are in AP classes and journalism together. For the most part they don't work in the same groups in class and they don't spend much time together. They aren't friends but they aren't enemies.

Logan is still best friends with Duncan. He still hangs out with the 09ers but it is obvious that he and Veronica have renewed their friendship. Logan has fallen back to the protective stance he had with Veronica before Lilly died. Retribution for anyone talking or treating her badly is swift and harsh. Yet he finds that it is only the 09ers that ever need reminders of Veronica's importance to him.

.

As time goes on there is increased gossip about the relationship between Logan and Veronica. They look like they are friends but there is something more. Neither is dating anyone else yet they don't seem to be dating each other either. The rumors range from them secretly dating to them being just friends to Logan trying to replace Lilly with Veronica.

The tabloids have pictures of Logan and Veronica together questioning their relationship now that she is biologically a Kane. Many point out their friendship from before her sister was murdered and how Logan dated her best friend and sister. Lynn and Aaron Echolls, when interviewed, state that Veronica is a friend of the family and they have no comment on the state of the relationship between Veronica and their son. Logan and Veronica are not talking about their relationship to anyone which of course further fuels the rumors.

The relationship between Jake Kane and Veronica Mars has been discussed in great detail in the news. The truth is Veronica has not talked to Jake Kane and has refused all interviews. She has filed for emancipation and Jake Kane has filed for custody. Veronica's lawyer Cliff McCormick has been able to appeal to sympathetic judges and court clerks to delay the custody hearing. He has continually argued that it is not in Veronica's best interests to drag her into court so soon after the traumatizing experience of watching the man she knew as her father dying. Jake Kane's considerable contacts have now ensured that there will be no further delays in the court date. Cliff has told Veronica it is likely the Kanes will win custody of her. They are wealthy and well respected in town and Veronica's only living relative is an aunt who is not biologically related to her.

Veronica steadfastly refuses all requests from Jake Kane for a meeting. Veronica and her aunt were paid a visit by Clarence Weidman so he could talk to them about the security protocols now she is a Kane. The visit went badly and ended with Logan arriving just in time to stop Veronica from tazoring the Kane's head of security. Logan holding Veronica from behind was shocked as an almost hysterical Veronica screamed at Weidman accusing him of icing Lilly's body and helping her murderer go free. As he left she shouted at him that he was partially responsible for her father's death and she was going to make him pay. Logan took the tazor from her and held her as she cried.

Veronica herself is looking much better. She has gained back the weight she lost and although quieter, she is slowly becoming more like the Veronica who took on the 09ers and held her own. She is paying attention in class and getting good grades. She shut down Mars investigation and is still living with her aunt in her apartment. She doesn't take on any private PI cases anymore. Her friends know that she still feels a lot of guilt that her father was shot and killed saving her. She believes if she had gone to her father and got his help, he would be alive today.

A few days before the much anticipated hearing, Veronica stops at Duncan's locker and looks around. They are alone. She says, "Duncan, I would like to talk to you and your Dad."

Duncan turns and looks at Veronica and says, "OK. When would you like to meet with us?"

Veronica says, "I'm free tonight and tomorrow night."

Duncan opens his phone and dials his father. He tells him Veronica wants to meet with him. He listens and says, "She is standing right here Dad. She came up and asked me." Duncan listens and says, "Tonight or tomorrow night." He is quiet while he listens and then he says, "I think somewhere where we can talk in private."

Then Duncan says, "Just a second Dad and I'll ask her."

He turns to Veronica and says, "Dad wants you to come for dinner tomorrow night. He says Mom should be there for this meeting."

Veronica nods and agrees, "OK. What time?"  
Duncan relays the message to his dad and then looks at Veronica and questions, "Seven?"

Veronica nods and Duncan tells his father seven is OK. He listens for a minute and then says, "I think she just wants to talk to us Dad. No lawyers."

He looks to her for confirmation.

Veronica nods again and Duncan says, "OK, bye Dad."

Duncan looks at Veronica and confirms, "Tomorrow night at 7?"

Veronica nods. She takes a deep breath and then says, "I don't want to move in with you and your parents."

Duncan notes how she still sees Keith Mars as her father. He can understand some of her anger at his parents and even him. Truthfully he doesn't want her there either. His mother would be very unhappy and he would be uncomfortable.

His relationship with Veronica is very strained. She has a lot of anger towards him over how he broke up with her and let her be treated. She has not forgiven him for having sex with her at Shelley's party. He doesn't understand her anger as they were both drugged and didn't really know what they were doing.

He comes back to her voice, "You need to convince your father that it won't be all roses and rainbows if I am forced to move in with you guys."

Duncan nods and says, "I'll talk to him again."

She smiles a little at Duncan and says, "Thanks." She adds, "Any relationship I have with him and you is going to take time. I think we both know I will never have one with your mother."

Duncan makes a wry face. He knows his mother will never accept Veronica as part of the family. He can't imagine what living with those two strong willed women would be like. He thinks that Veronica might make his parents forget about how much worry Lilly was.

Veronica walks off towards the parking lot. Logan is leaning against the wall at the end of the hall waiting for her. As she nears he stands and says, "I'm glad you are talking to DK."

Veronica nods and says, "I am having dinner over there tomorrow night."

Logan looks surprised and then smiles. He says, "I wish I could be a fly on the wall for that."

Veronica smiles and says, "Next time maybe Logan."

They walk together towards the parking lot. Veronica says, "I think Meg likes Duncan."

Logan looks at Veronica and says, "How would you feel about that?"

Veronica thinks for a second and says, "I would be fine with it. Meg is great. Duncan would be happy with her."

Logan questions, "Is it a little weird still?"

Veronica stops and looks at Logan and says, "Yes but I am trying to deal with it."

Logan nods and says, "I know."

Veronica looks around the parking lot and then back up at Logan. She confides, "I still feel so much pain Logan. I know it will get better but right now so much reminds me of my Dad."

Logan pulls Veronica into his arms and holds her. A lot of the students are openly watching. Veronica puts her head on his chest and relaxes. Logan shares, "A lot of things still remind me of Lilly."

Veronica nods in agreement. She says, "I know it's going to take time."

Logan rubs her back gently and kisses her forehead. He says, "You have a lot of people who love you and will support you."

There is a peaceful silence between them. Veronica finally breaks it, "Even if my aunt wins custody, I am not going to move to Seattle Logan."

His voice is quiet as he asks, "Would you think I was selfish if I said good?"

Veronica leans back and looks up at Logan questioningly.

Logan explains, "On the one hand, your only family is in Seattle and your aunt could provide you with a good home. Maybe getting away from all the memories would be good for you."

Veronica questions, "On the other hand?"

Logan looks in her eyes and says, 'I would miss you."

To the students watching Veronica and Logan are in each other's arms talking. At first they could see that Logan was comforting Veronica. He was rubbing her back and hugging her. Now holding Veronica in his arms looked like more than comfort. It looked like they are more than friends. It looked like they are dating.

Veronica and Logan are staring at each other. Each feeling the deeper more intimate emotions; each wondering what this means.

After a long pause Veronica still looking in Logan's eyes tells him, "I would miss you too Logan."

They continue to gaze at each other for a few more seconds. A car door slamming brings Logan back to the fact they are standing holding each other in public. Logan pulls away and walks beside Veronica to her car. Concerned he asks, "Do you want to talk about your dinner with the Kanes?"

Veronica stops and looks at Logan. Her voice angry she spits out passionately, "I can't forgive them right now Logan, I just can't"

Logan worried about her upset puts his hands on her shoulders, "The guy who shot your dad is to blame."

Veronica looks at Logan, her eyes huge in her face. She says, "I know that Logan, I know. I just feel like Jake was so busy protecting Duncan that he deliberately hurt my dad, me and Lilly. Right now, I can't just let that go."

Logan caresses her shoulders gently. He bends down a little to look directly into her eyes, "I blamed a lot of people for Lilly's death instead of who was really to blame."

Veronica sees the pain and self recrimination on Logan's face as he talks. He continues, "I blamed you, your father, myself, Weevil, even Lilly instead of the real killer." He takes one hand away from her shoulder and runs it through his hair. "I just don't want you to make the same mistakes I did."

Veronica nods at Logan touched at his caring manner. Her anger deflates a little. She says, "I am going to ask Jake not to stop my emancipation. Either way, it won't matter. Soon, I will be eighteen. The worst he can do is make me live with him for a few months. I will just move out when I turn eighteen. If Jake makes me change my name, I will just change it back. My dad left me his insurance money so I am going to rent a small apartment close to the school and stay until we graduate. I'll be able to do that and go to college."

Logan nods. He can understand why she wouldn't want to live in the house with the Kanes. He can also understand why she doesn't want to take the Kane name or have anything to do with them. Jake and Celeste did ruin her father and did not care if the fallout hurt her.

She bites her lip as she thinks a little. Logan can see she is upset. He waits to hear what she is thinking. The students watching see that Logan and Veronica have stopped to talk again. This time it seems like a more emotional conversation.

Neither Logan nor Veronica seem to notice the looks they are getting from the other students. They are both focused on each other and the conversation.

Veronica confides, "I am angry with Duncan for keeping the truth from me. I am also creeped out he had sex with me at Shelley's party."

Logan looks at her silently. She says, "I am going to keep in contact with Duncan and see if perhaps we can become closer but it is going to take time. It is the same with Jake. I am going to let time pass and then maybe I'll be able to try and have some sort of relationship with him." She finishes angrily. "Right now, reasonable or not, I hate him."

Logan sighs but nods in acceptance of her feelings. He gently pushes her hair back from her face and says softly, "Just don't say anything you might regret later OK?"

At his touch and gently tone Veronica's anger deflates a little. She nods.

He adds, "Why don't you call me later and we can go to a movie?"

Veronica smiles touched at how he cares for her. She says, "Sure. I'll call you later."

Logan smiles at her and opens her car door.

Veronica is sitting on the couch in front of the TV. The movie is playing. Logan is sitting beside her watching the movie. Veronica looks around. She likes her new place. It is small but comfortable. Veronica moved in a month ago and she and Back Up have settled in. School is over and she has been relaxing at the beach and going out with her friends.

The meeting between Veronica and the Kanes had surprising gone as well as any of them could expect. Veronica had listened to Logan's advice and had had stayed quiet but respectful when she talked to Jake, Celeste and Duncan.

She had been honest though as she told Jake that she felt he and Celeste had deliberately hurt her and her father. She said it wouldn't be a happy or good situation if he forced her to move in. She told them she didn't want to take the Kane name as she felt like she was a Mars.

Jake had seemed genuine when he told her that he had no idea she was his child and had he known, things would have been different.

Veronica though had not been impressed by his speech finally telling him he must have known it was possible he was her father all along. He and her mother had just pushed it to the back of their minds only thinking of themselves not caring if they hurt their spouses or children.

Jake was unable to explain his actions or her mother's actions to Veronica's satisfaction. He had under questioning admitted that he knew where her mother was and that her mother knew Keith had been killed.

All three Kanes could see Veronica's hurt that her mother had chosen not to come when Veronica needed her. Even Celeste felt pain for the young woman who was disappointed yet again by the actions of her mother.

Veronica had gotten control of her emotions and had almost sadly told the Kanes that there was no point in arguing about the whole stupid situation.

She explained that she was still very angry and upset. She looked out the window and choked out, "We all made mistakes and my dad paid the price."

Jake, Celeste and Duncan were silent seeing the immense pain Veronica was feeling over his loss of her father and none of them felt in any position to comfort her. She had looked back over at Jake and said, "I have to learn to live with the fact that he died because of the mistakes I made."

Her eyes tear and she bites her lip taking a few deep breaths. Jake had felt pain in his chest seeing the pain Veronica was in. He decided that if he ever wanted to have a relationship with her, he was going to have to back off.

Reluctantly he had agreed to the emancipation. He had offered to pay for wherever she wanted to go to college but had not been surprised that she was going to use the money from Keith Mar's insurance to pay for college.

Veronica had reluctantly agreed to follow Clarence Weidman's security precautions. She would get a state of the art security system wherever she lived, a tracker on her car and phone. Jake had insisted on giving her an allowance to help her pay for the more expensive but secure place to live and the clothes she needed to buy to attend the public functions she has to attend as the daughter of Jake Kane.

Celeste Kane had been surprised by the conversation with Veronica. She was humiliated that the affair between her husband and Lianne Mars had come to light and she did not like the fact that Jake was so excited he had a daughter. Lilly was their daughter and Veronica could not replace her. She was impressed by the fact that Veronica was angry on hers and Duncan's behalf. She had not expected the young woman to feel like Jake and her mother were to blame. She had also not expected to feel badly that Veronica was in so much pain; really none of this was Veronica's fault. Celeste was truly relieved that Veronica would not be moving in with them and she would only have to see her at public functions. It was the best of a bad situation.

Duncan had also been relieved that Veronica would not be moving in. He was very relieved that she did not make a scene about how he treated her and what happened at Shelly's party in front of his parents. He did feel badly seeing her pain when she found out her mother knew what was happening but had not come to see her. Seeing her hold back tears when she talked about having to live with the fact her actions got her father killed was also painful. Duncan felt that the solution they came up with was the best of a bad situation. He hoped that he and Veronica could someday be closer but he knew that it would take time.

Duncan had called Logan to tell him what happened in the meeting and learned Logan was on his way to pick Veronica up. They were going for a drive. Part of Duncan was unhappy about the budding relationship between Logan and Veronica. The other part was happy that they would have each other. Logan had been upset to learn that Lianne Mars knew what was happening and had not come back but he did tell Duncan that it might be better that she stayed away if she was still drinking. He felt she might cause Veronica more stress if she came back. Duncan had been impressed at Logan's concern for Veronica. She needed him now.

Veronica is still finding it tough to get through each day without her dad. She feels guilty that her actions got him killed but more and more she thinks of the good times and less of his death. She knows she will always have regrets and she knows she will have to learn to live with them. She has come to terms with trying to be happy and making her life productive so that she can do something with the sacrifice her father made for her. Her friends have been there for her and she feels grateful for their support.

She and Logan have spent a lot of time together. He has been there for her and they have tried to talk through a lot of their issues. He listened to her feelings about the rape and his part in it. Although she does blame him for the hate she felt at school, raping a girl was something whoever gave her Chlamydia decided to do. She didn't blame Logan for that. Logan feels badly about how he acted and how he encouraged the students in the school to treat Veronica. He like Veronica has to live with what he did and try to move forward, become a better person and face the future.

Veronica looks around at the living room of her apartment. She sees the pictures of her dad, her Aunt Susan and her friends. Her dog is laying on the floor protecting. She looks over at Logan and thinks about their relationship.

After a few minutes, he looks over at her. He notices her inspection and says, "Ronnie is something bothering you?"

Veronica looks at him for a few seconds and says, "I really want to kiss you Logan."

Logan's mouth drops open and he stares at her in shock.

Veronica continues to look at him waiting for his reaction.

It is not long coming. Logan gets over his shock and reaches for Veronica. He pulls her into his lap and wraps his arms around her. He says, "It's about time Sugarpuss." He lowers his head and covers her lips with his.

Fin.

A/N: I must apologize for the delay in posting this final chapter. The problem is I am unhappy with it. It doesn't feel exactly right to me. Finally after much thought and revision, I decided to post it anyways and give everyone who is reading this story closure.

If you have a better ending for this story please let me know or write it and post it. I would love to get some ideas for a more fitting ending.

As always thanks for reading.


End file.
